The Innocence Slips Away
by AMKelley
Summary: Eric gets completely hammered and wanders into Daniel's room. Upon climbing into Daniel's bed, Eric mistakes him for someone else and starts getting a little frisky. **PWP, Sexual Content, Alcohol Intoxication, Underage, Incest, Oral Sex, Mistaken Identity**


Eric can no longer keep track of just how much he's drank in the past hour nor was he keeping count to begin with. He's seeing double and by the time he successfully stumbles up the stairs his head is spinning so hard that Eric falls through the first door he feels. Eric tumbles to his knees, hissing a curse under his breath when they strike the hard wood surface. He regains his strength and straightens himself up as best he can on wobbly legs.

His leg strikes the sharp corner of a desk or a drawer, making him clutch at the bruising flesh as he trips over his own feet. Just when he thinks he's about to face plant into the floor Eric catches himself on the side of a mattress, hands braced against the plush covers to keep him from falling forward. Eric felt around haphazardly before flopping himself onto the mattress, forgetting the possibility that it might not be his bedroom.

And it wasn't.

The second door on the left was Eric's bedroom. He took the first on the right. Eric had stumbled blindly into Daniel's room and threw himself down on his son's bed right next to him but Eric didn't seem to notice it was Daniel right away. Instead, when Eric reached out and felt the body beside him he got it in his head that it was his ex-wife, Kate, and that he was in his own bed. He wrapped an arm around the warm body and nestled in next to it, causing the body to tense.

"Shhh... Sweetheart," Eric murmured with a slur of hot breath, nestling his face into soft messy curls. When did Kate get curls? "It's just me."

Daniel's eyes snapped open and he became quickly aware of what was happening and who had clambered into his bed. Daniel knows his father can get really plastered but this was too much... Did Eric call him sweetheart? The younger man squirmed slightly and tried to push Eric away but despite his alertness his body was still tired.

"I've been thinking about this all day," Eric breathed deeply into Daniel's ear, running his hand up underneath his son's shirt, thinking it was Kate's body he was touching. He forgot all about the divorce.

"Wha- are you- doing?!" Daniel whimpered. His father's hand ran up his stomach and to his chest as if searching for something that wasn't there. Daniel grasped Eric's wrist and pushed it away. "Stop Eric."

"It's alright, Kate," his father hushed and it set something off in Daniel's brain.

Daniel's brain stopped and when his body went still and pliant, Eric took advantage of the situation by grabbing Daniel's hand to place it over his groin. The young boy gasped when his hand came into contact with hard warmth and he wanted to pull away, but he couldn't. He was paralyzed. He was frozen with shock and without even noticing it, Daniel consciously tighten his hand around the hard length trapped within the confines of Eric's slacks.

It became clear that Eric was trapped in a drunken stupor in which he thought Daniel was Kate and was trying to fool around. But it was Daniel. His son. Not his ex. Eric is too far gone and too aroused to think straight and at this point he doesn't really care who it is as long as he gets touched in some way. The hand tightens ever so slightly around his cock and Eric hums in appreciation.

"How 'bout you take it out, honey?" Eric suggested with a lead tongue, reaching a hand up to cup the side of Daniel's face. His thumb traced along the curve of Daniel's lip and he smirked. "Maybe use that pretty mouth of yours while you're at it."

Daniel figured there were two choices in this scenario: pull away and snap Eric out of his fantasy or just do it, with no protest or struggle.

Daniel doesn't know what possessed him but he did as he was told and after a few fumbles in the dark Daniel was successful in fishing out Eric's hard member. He hesitated for a moment , wrapping his hand around the bare hot skin of his father's cock, thinking for a split second of what was happening. But Eric was getting impatient. He thrust his hips up a small fraction and Daniel got the hint, shifting around to reposition himself so that his face was in Eric's lap.

Daniel's breath was hot against the aroused flesh of Eric's cock and before he could think it through any longer his dad was gripping the back of his head and pushing him down. All Daniel could do was open his mouth and let it happen. When Eric's cock initially entered his mouth Daniel's first reaction was to hold his breath and open as wide as he could but it only made him choke and gasp for air when it bumped the back of his throat.

Bad idea. Try again.

Daniel drew back and readjusted himself and this time he didn't let Eric push him down, instead he sucked the tip experimentally and licked along hot flesh to ease the way for his lips. Soon Eric was slick enough and when Daniel leaned forward Eric's cock entered his mouth with ease, taking inch by inch slowly to get a feel for such a foreign activity. What the hell was he doing anyway?

He stayed still for too long and soon Eric got frustrated with arousal, making him grip the short curls under his fingers to pull the mouth off of his cock then pushing it back down to remind the person of the motion that came with this sexual act. The head bobbed up and down and soon it needed no more guidance on what to do. Eric threw his head back and got lost in the sensation of that hot wet mouth moving along his cock in an uncoordinated rhythm.

Eric's fingers laced through the soft curls in a tight grip and yanked hard as he felt himself nearing orgasm. He felt that familiar stirring bubbling up in the pit of his stomach and his toes curled in on themselves in anticipation. His hand moved down further and Eric realized two things. One, he remembered him and Kate were no longer together and two, the hair his fingers were lost in was short and curly.

The only person that had short and curly hair and that lived here part time was Daniel and... Fuck. Eric was sure it wasn't someone he brought home because he came straight home after work to start drinking the rest of his night away. He got so drunk that he actually believed Kate was still here and that she was... Christ. Eric's mind was still muddled but he was sober enough to put two and two together.

He wandered into Daniel's room, thinking it was his own and then proceeded to make his son give him head in his inebriated state. Eric knows he should stop this now but he's only getting more aroused by this new knowledge and the only motor function he retained was squeezing his hand. Eric fisted Daniel's hair and the young boy moaned and whimpered around the cock filling his mouth. Whether it was in pain or pleasure, Eric wasn't sure.

"Daniel..."

The word came out breathless and rushed, promising more words to follow after but falling short when Eric gasped on a deep plunge down. He could feel the head of his cock lodge in the back of Daniel's throat and he had to restrain himself from coming right then. Daniel still sucked and bobbed despite hearing his father acknowledge that it was him and not his mother, Kate. Eric figured he didn't hear his name the first time.

"Daniel!" Eric called out this time, hand still tightly tangled in his short hair. He hoped it would make his son stop because if Daniel didn't stop now, Eric wouldn't make him. "Fuck!"

Daniel sucked harder and wrapped a hand around the base of his father's cock, stroking it in a similar motion as his mouth wad doing. It wouldn't be long now. Son or not, Eric was too wound up to care anymore at this point and he just let it go. Eric let Daniel continue, after all it was his fault. Eric made Daniel suck his cock, might as well let him finish. The damage could not be undone. Besides, it was too late.

Eric came hard deep inside Daniel's throat, convulsing with spasms that wracked his body as he rode out an intense orgasm. He wasn't sure if it was Daniel or the alcohol but it was arguably one of the greatest orgasms he's ever experienced in a long time. Daniel made a choked off muffled sound as he attempted to swallow all the bitter liquid he was offered, making his throat muscles clench and loosen around Eric's pulsating and throbbing cock.

Daniel felt like he was choking on semen and cock but it couldn't have been more erotic. When he regained some strength Daniel pulled off slowly with a wet pop and licked his lips thoroughly for any remains. His tongue poked out and lapped at the tip for more of the salty flavor, craving it more than he thought he would. Eric hissed under his breath at the sensitivity of his spent cock but relished in the eagerness off his son.

His cock was still throbbing and hard despite his release and Daniel marveled at the stamina of someone his father's age still had. Daniel really couldn't help it when he started to suck kisses along the shaft and he ignored any hisses or groans he heard from above. His hand even went back to stroking the hard member and it was swelled up even more than before.

"God... It's so big," Daniel said hoarsely, not realizing his thoughts were spoken out loud.

"All of this will be yours one day," Eric replied with a faint smirk in his voice, forgetting all about the indecency and wrongness of the whole situation.

"I think it already is."

Daniel knows he should shut up and stop now, but his father started it. It's only fair if Daniel finishes it.


End file.
